inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Inheriwiki talk:Community Portal/Archive 1
Featured Article A couple questions...first, is there a certain criteria for choosing a featured article? (Well-written, and/or popular or important topic, etc). Also, how often should it be changed? Lastly, should there be some sort of template for nominating an article to be featured? Amina skywalker 14:54, 6 April 2006 (UTC) Past tense vs present tense I figured I might as well bring this up, since I've been wondering about it for a while. On Wikipedia, the m.o. is to use the present tense (ie, "In Eldest, Eragon decides he must go to Ellesméra"). On the other hand, Wookiepedia uses the past tense (ie, "In Eldest, Eragon decided he must go to Ellesméra"). Personally, I think the past tense sounds more professional and encyclopedic. (For another example, see the Arya article, the "History" section of which is currently written in the past tense). Which tense should we use? Amina • skywalker (talk) 14:00, 3 May 2006 (UTC) :I believe that past tense sounds better too since we're basically "retelling" the story that "happened". G.He(Talk!) 20:37, 31 May 2006 (UTC) ::I'm going to put it to a vote, then. ::*'Support' use of past tense in articles. « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 19:36, 6 June 2006 (UTC) :::Proper English is to use the present tense when talking about novels, books, etc. Another useless thing I learned in preparing for the SAT. ::::True, but we're not just trying to present summaries of the books. :) IMO, we should try to use an in-universe perspective (treating fictional events as if they actually happened; treating fictional characters as if they actually existed). So, for example, we would treat Battle of The Burning Plains just like, say, the Battle of the Bulge is treated on Wikipedia (we wouldn't say "The Battle of the Bulge is a confict that took place during WWII"). ::::We could use "summary-style" (present tense) in specifically out-of-universe articles (the Eragon (book) and Eragon (movie) articles, for example). But for in-universe articles, I think we should use the past tense. « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 14:18, 3 July 2006 (UTC) :::::What if someone comes and they're only halfway through Eldest? Then that means it has yet to occur for them. It's very subjective and should by default be in present tense. Eragon is still in existence because the Trilogy hasn't ended. That's like saying "My mom was a girl", though she's still alive. - Krim ::::::Discussion moved to the ballot box. Disclaimer Needed I believe that we need to make a disclaimer page, as mentioned here. I believe that some other Wikis have it and that it's an essential element. G.He(Talk!) 20:40, 31 May 2006 (UTC) :I created the general disclaimer page. It can be added to, if need be. :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 02:52, 1 June 2006 (UTC) ::What is a disclaimer page ued for? Eric Handson, Jr. 14:53, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Featured Wikia Looks like we have a pretty good chance of being featured for September. :) G.He(Talk!) 22:53, 7 August 2006 (UTC) Project:Policy What should we put in Project:Policy? G.He(Talk!) 02:20, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Polls I think we need to come up with some new polls! The one about the movie has been on there for months... I'm not sure how to edit the main page but I am willing to help any way I can! Eternally Yours 13:29, 26 May 2007 (UTC)PhantomPrincess Ads is it posible to remove the banter adds? :There is no switch for that. You can use some ad-blocker tool like a browser add-on, but this could violate the Terms of use... I'm not sure about that. By the way, please sign your contributions on talk pages. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 18:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC)